A Friendly Kiss
by keepitcrazy
Summary: When practicality gets in the way of romance, how will Steven and Connie feel? Rated T just to be extra safe (it's not that bad!) A bit of violence and some kissy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is keepitcrazy bringing you A Friendly Kiss. This is my first fanfic so any and all reviews are helpful! (If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes please message me!)**

A Friendly Kiss

Chapter 1

Wednesday 6:29 p.m.

It was a beautiful evening in Beach city; The sea was gently swishing in and out of the beach, the sky was rosy, and grass swayed slowly in the gentle breeze. A young boy and his friend were on the highest point of the cliff, next to the light house.

"This book isn't really a sequel to the "Unfamiliar Familiar" series, but it takes place in the same universe.."

Steven was lying on the grass leaning his head on his palm, kicking his legs up and down. He knew it was no use trying to talk when Connie was passionately lecturing him about something from her favorite book series. And it wasn't like he wanted her to stop. In fact, he loved when she talked on and on. It was a moment when he could see really how smart and dedicated she was- a trait he adored her for.

"Steven?"

Steven hadn't even noticed he stopped listening. Inevitably, his cheeks were pink and his eyes were dreamy from looking at her.

"Steven, are you even listening?"

Steven jumped up and stood next to her, shaking his head to try and reduce the blush in his cheeks.

"Sorry, you lost me. But the book sounds really cool! When do you think you're gonna get it?" He said, trying to compose himself.

"My birthday is coming up in the next few months so I'm hoping my parents will get it for me."

She eyed him for a second, a look of concern forming on her face.

"Also, are you okay? You look a bit warm."

Steven was wearing an extra layer of clothes that day, (strangely enough) but that wasn't the reason why he was feeling warm.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine."

They looked at one another for a moment, and then Connie's phone began to vibrate with a text.

"It's my mom. I think I'd better get going. "

"I can drop you home with lion if you want."

"No it's fine, I brought my bike."

The pair raced down the hill to the beach house, shoving each other and laughing between each struggled breath. Suddenly, the ground shook violently and a deep cry echoed across the city.

"That's the third earthquake this week!" Connie said with alarm.

The shake had caught them off guard and they were knocked to their knees.

"The Gems were saying something about a gem monster causing this. It's not a big deal, I think. Anyway, if something were to happen you've got your sword-"

"And you've got your shield!"

"Jam buds!" They said in unison, while they high-fived.

"Hey, are you free on Friday Connie?"

"Actually, my parents are gone overnight that day! Sleepover!"

"Sleepover!"

"Yes! I'll ask my parents about it. I'll text you later!"Connie yelled as she made her way across the beach.

"Bye Connie!"

Steven walked inside the beach house and made himself a sandwich, sat down in front of the TV, and relaxed for the rest of the night.

 **Hope you liked Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Friendly Kiss

Chapter 2

Thursday 11:37 p.m.

Pearl and Amethyst stepped out of their rooms and Garnet arrived through the warp pad. Pearl climbed up to Steven's bedroom to wake the sleeping boy.

"Steven, we're going on a mission in a lava cave deep under ground to find a corrupted gem that's been causing all these earthquakes lately, so don't worry if we're not back tomorrow morning."

Steven's eyes lit up and he shot out of his bed.

"Lava! Earthquakes! Pleeease let me come! It's gonna be so awesome!"

At this point, Steven was clinging on to Pearl's torso and looking up at her with starry, puppy eyes.

"Sorry Steven, we need someone to guard the house." Garnet said from the other side of the room.

"You know, the creature might follow us on to land and it would be a real pain if it blew up Beach city!" Amethyst added.

"You'd better get to sleep if you want to have energy for guarding the house and playing with your little friend." Garnet concluded.

"Yes sir!"

Steven comically slammed his body on to the mattress and began snoring. Pearl sighed and landed a kiss on his forehead and met up with the others on the warp pad to travel to their mission.

"There's a pretty high chance of the creature landing on the shore. Do you think Steven can manage helping us in a battle this dangerous?" Pearl muttered to Garnet.

"Steven needs experience in fighting. He'll learn a lot if he can practice in a safe place with us."

Garnet replied.

"Anyway, Steven will get to fight with his girlfriend! How cool will that be!" Amethyst chuckled.

"I guess there isn't much to worry about..." Pearl said, but with anxiousness in her voice.

" We need to trust Steven. He can tolerate this. He will never know how to control his gem powers without trying. Also, Amethyst, Connie is not Steven's girlfriend...yet. " Garnet said with a smile.

Amethyst burst out in laughter and they warped out.

 **This chapter is kinda short I know and so will chapter 3 be but chapter 4 is nice and long so hold on!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Friendly Kiss

Chapter 3

Friday 10:52 a.m.

Steven woke up to an empty house, like he expected. He pulled out his phone.

Morning Connie! :) Did ur parents say u could stay for a sleepover?

He slumped out of bed and crawled down the stairs to the kitchen. While pulling the milk from the fridge, his phone buzzed.

Hey Steven! My parents are fine with me coming over as long as the gems are there to supervise us tonight! I'll be there at 2 o ' clock!

K! See u later! :p

Connie always practiced good grammar, even in her texts. She was organized and tidy and even though she found her parents too controlling at times, she was a lot like them. She was always on time and was sensible. But aside from that, she was positively adorable! Steven always knew he cared for Connie, but now, the feelings grew stronger every time he saw her. He felt himself blush from thinking about her as he ate his cereal. He was fourteen now, and he really wanted to express how he felt to her; to anyone!

But he was scared of ruining their friendship. He was scared of ruining the careless, innocent fun they had together as friends, and instead accidentally build a wall of awkwardness between them.

But most of all, he was scared of losing her for good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooh! I love this chapter! They're just so cute together! 3**

A Friendly Kiss

Chapter 4

Friday 1:06 p.m.

A thunder-like roar shook the entire city, much more than the previous ones that week. Steven ran outside to see a giant, corrupted gem tearing it's way across the beach.

"Amethyst! Try to hit it where it has no scales! Its weakest there!" Garnet yelled.

Garnet pulled Pearl in close to her to form Sardonyx, to give Amethyst a massive smack with her hammer for A powerful spin attack (just like croquet!).The monster seemed to hardly notice the purple gem's attempt to hurt it. Instead, it blew acidic, green flames all over the beach. Sardonyx fell to the floor and unfused in seconds.

"We need Steven's shield!"

Garnet shouted, weak and partly burnt. Amethyst pulled the two gems underneath a ridge in the sea cliff with her whip to catch their breath.

"If Steven could use his shield to protect us from the flames.."Amethyst panted.

"No! It's worse than we thought! We can't ask Steven to help us with something this dangerous!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Guys!"

Steven ran across the beach over to the gems' hiding spot.

"Steven!" Pearl called out as the monster blew flames over his shield. With a grunt, Steven fell to the floor and crawled under the ridge.

"Stay here," Garnet ordered.

"But you guys need my shield!"

"We need you alive more!" Yelled Amethyst as the three went back to fighting and left Steven behind.

Connie was making her way up to the beach house until she saw the hideous, green monstrous gem.

"Oh no.."

Quickly, she grabbed Rose's sword

from its scabbard on her back and ran across the beach.

"Connie! Get down!" Steven called from the safe spot.

Connie crawled on her knees and Steven dragged her in quickly.

"We need to help them somehow!"

Connie exclaimed.

"The gems need my shield, but they don't want me hurt. " Steven sighed.

The gems still hadn't noticed the girl come up the beach.

"They won't make it without your shield,"Connie said, griping his hand. She was certain they were capable of fighting together.

"I guess your right. Just, be careful okay?"

Putting up his shield, Connie took a stab at the monster's foot.

"Connie?!"

"Steven!"

"Get out of here now!"

"No, you need our help!" The kids yelled back.

"Garnet, they need to go!" Cried the struggling Pearl.

"It's too late now, just stay out of the way!" Garnet shouted.

For a while, they were winning, but then, it took a turn for the worse. Steven grew too tired to keep his shield up and was smacked across the beach.

"Steven!" Everyone screamed.

"Connie look out!" Steven shouted back.

Connie was so shocked at Steven's injury that she lost her balance. Before she knew it, she was pinned up against the cliff wall, her only hope was to protect her head.

"Connie!" Steven screamed.

But it was too late. Before the gems could do anything, the monster released a fury of flames across the girl. Connie managed to twist her body to avoid much of it, put she was still horribly burnt. Garnet, who was closest to her managed to carry her quickly to Steven.

" Bring her up to the temple house now and heal her!"

Steven was blinded by the hot tears rolling down his cheeks and his legs felt fit to collapse, but he kept on holding her and didn't stop running. Connie slowly opened her eyes, which brought relief to Steven. She was alive and breathing! Inside the house, Steven placed her on the couch. She was silently crying, too much in pain for noise. Steven on the other hand, was panicking so much, he could hardly breathe.

"Steven... Please, it hurts."

Licking his palm, Steven began to slowly heal her burnt skin bit by bit, but it was excruciatingly slow.

"Can't you go, Ugh," she clenched her stomach.

"Any faster?"

There were really only two options. He heals her wounds externally, or she takes his spit internally, like when her eyes were healed. The thought of spitting into her mouth made him shiver, but he had another idea. Steven gently took Connie's chin in his hand and licked his lips. He closed his eyes and pulled her in to a delicate kiss. It wasn't a romantic or passionate kiss, instead it was a warm, comforting kiss that brought relief to the both of them. A kiss that showed Connie how much Steven cared, a kiss that strengthened their friendship-and budded a new romance.

Steven lifted Connie into a hug, tears still running down his cheeks, at the sight of her wounds fully healed. They looked into each other's eyes, and laughed. They laughed with relief, joy and love, And felt so comfortable in each other's arms.

 **I** **hope you liked this chapter as** **much as I liked writing it! Reviews greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! The last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

A Friendly Kiss

Chapter 5

Friday 5:47 p.m.

Not soon after the almost lovers had embraced, the exhausted gems barged in to the beach house. The monster was defeated, and so were they.

Amethyst flung herself on to the sofa, while Pearl and Garnet retreated to their rooms. Connie went outside to grab her bag, which she had dropped outside.

"What kind of gem was that?" Steven questioned.

"It was one of those creepy fused gem shards thing. I don't even know what Garnet is gonna do with it."

Agitated, Amethyst entered her room too to relax.

Connie pulled in her bag through the door.

"Where will I put this?"

"Oh, you can leave next to the door."

Connie found it hard to look at Steven now. She couldn't decide whether that kiss was a true sign of affection, or was just practical. She too was fond of Steven when she first met him properly and now every time she looked at him, she couldn't help but notice his adorable chubby cheeks, his dark eyes, and his charming smile. She loved how caring and selfless he was. It made her appreciate him so much more.

"Actually I want to show you something. I can finally get in here!"

Taking her hand, Steven led Connie into Rose's room. His gem glowed brightly and the temple door opened to a pink, abstract seemingly endless, room.

"It looks great, am I right!"

The room truly was gorgeous, and it had remembered what Steven had created last time he was there. An acre of soft grass with sweet, cherry trees and beautiful roses growing everywhere. They walked up a small hill and laid under the cloudy, pink sky.

"Today was pretty intense,"

Steven said, his hands on his chest. He gently placed one on top of Connie's and squeezed gently.

"I hope you're parents don't mind"

"Don't worry, I'm not telling them anything. Anyway, they won't know. I've got no scars."Connie smiled.

The two blushed

Steven stood up with energy.

"At least that creature is gone! We should enjoy ourselves!" And there in an instant, was a dance floor.

"Care to dance with me?"

Steven put his hand out and pulled Connie closer to him. She was lost in fits of laughter. Steven loved when she laughed. Her eyes glowed and her nose scrunched up in this adorable way. She was outstandingly beautiful.

They began to dance to the party music, occasionally spinning one another around. When the excitement of the anticipation grew too strong, and Connie found it too hard to resist, she pulled Steven in very close to her and kissed him gently on the lips. Both faces were more red than ever and they began laughing. They rolled on to the grass hand in hand.

Steven stared at her with sparkly eyes

"I've.. I've always liked you since the minute I saw you.." He squeezed his eyes tight and kissed her cheek.

"Wow, that feels great to get off my chest."

"You've made my life so great Steven, your the best friend I could ask for. It's super obvious that I've liked you for a long time."

"What! I never could tell. I was worried you would stop being my friend if I ever told you my feelings."

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"Now I finally get to kiss you all the time!"

"Not if I.. Kiss you first!"

Connie pushed him to the ground tickling him and kissing his nose. Leaving him begging for mercy.

The idea of a romantic relationship was a lot less scary for Steven now, for the both of them. It was a new chapter in their lives and they could enjoy being together now to the fullest.

 **That about wraps it up.**

 **What do you think? Should I write a sequel? Maybe a whole new story? I'm open to any and all requests so tell me what you think! See you next time!**


End file.
